tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda Black (unearthlywitches)
Andromeda Tonks (née Black) (b. 23rd March 1953), also known as Dromeda, was a pure-blood witch and the middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), as well as the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1964-1971 and was sorted into Slytherin House. After Hogwarts, she moved in with Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, but due to a heated argument with Druella over her decision she was disowned. When she announced her pregnancy with Nymphadora a couple months later she had no further contact with either of her sisters or school friends. During the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda and her husband were allies of the Order of the Phoenix, as their daughter was a member. Nymphadora married Remus Lupin in 1997 and had a son, Edward Remus Lupin. In 1998 during the height of the war Andromeda's husband was murdered by Snatchers. Remus was murdered at the Battle of Hogwarts and Nymphadora was also murdered by Andromeda's older sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. After the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda raised her grandson with the help of his godfather Harry Potter, which meant that Teddy also spent time with the Potter and Weasley families. Biography Family Lineage The House of Black was one of the largest, oldest, and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Many wizarding families in Britain are distantly related to the House of Black. Like the Malfoy and Lestrange families, the House of Black is synonymous with elevated status and wealth. The Black family tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England on an intricate tapestry, as an ornate mural. It starts in the Middle Ages and shows the dominant line of the family up to the present day. By the late twentieth century, the House of Black had become extinct in the male line with the deaths of Sirius and Regulus Black, neither of whom had children. The female line continued through the Malfoy family and Teddy Lupin. Childhood Andromeda was born in early 1953, the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black (née Rosier), and younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was only two years older than her sister Narcissa, her parents desperation for a male heir only stopped by Druella's struggle to carry her children to term. The sisters grew up together in a country manor surrounded by quite a bit of land, including forests owned by the family. Hogwarts Years She attended Hogwarts from 1964-1971, where she was sorted into Slytherin, to the surprise of no one who knew her family. She took to the house like a fish to water, slotting herself into school life very quickly, following the path plotted out by her elder sister. Early Years Meeting Ted Tonks At the beginning of her sixth year she met Ted Tonks when they were placed next to each other by McGonagall's seating chart for their N.E.W.T Transfiguration class. What was at first a reluctant partnership in order to get a grade slowly became a friendship, although Andromeda made sure that her friends and sisters heard nothing about it. Subtly sneaking around so that they weren't find out while also trying to making sure that Ted didn't know she was hiding their friendship. Around Christmas time the pair went to Hogsmeade together and shared their first kiss but when they returned in the new year from the holidays they had an argument about what they were to each other after Andromeda casually mentioned her mother's plans to find her a man from another Pureblood family to marry. After a long conversation they eventually decided on the titles girlfriend and boyfriend, with Andromeda finally opening up about her family and why they had to be secretive. Over the Summer Holiday before their seventh year she spent two weeks at Ted’s house while her parents believed her to be staying at Nadine Nott's house. Preparing To Leave Home On the first Hogsmeade Weekend of 1971 she apparated to London and headed straight to Gringotts, requesting to transfer her share of the Black family gold into a separate account under her name. She didn’t tell Ted what she’s doing only that she has important business to take care of in London, asking him to cover for her with the Professors by saying they were together all day. A couple months later her uncle Alphard put her in contact with an old friend who was renting out an apartment in muggle London near Diagon Alley. She didn’t explain what she was considering doing, no mention of Ted, just that she wanted to live by herself after graduation. A few weeks before Graduation she told Ted about the apartment and that she had paid the security deposit, but that there was no pressure for him to come with her since she could probably afford the rent by herself. Life After Hogwarts After the Hogwarts graduation ceremony, she went home trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong, subtly packed any of her belongings before heading downstairs and telling her mum that she was moving to live with Ted. She had tried to keep the conversation non-confrontational and factual but when her mum started to throw insults around, she lost it in turn and a massive argument broke out. She stormed from the house as her mother yelled about disownment. Through the Black name and her academic prowess during her time at Hogwarts Andromeda had received an offer to train in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a lawyer before graduation, and the offer still stood after her disownment. She kept her head down while at work surrounded by her own family and other Pureblood families, not wanting to do anything that could draw attention to herself and risk losing her job. In 1972, Andromeda discovered that she had fallen pregnant, she kept it secret for two weeks while she tried to calm herself down and think of a plan, eventually telling Ted through a stream of tears. Once over the initial shock and panic the couple were ecstatic about the idea of becoming parents, although Andromeda remained nervous about how her family would react if they found out. The news of her pregnancy travelled fast and was the last push for many of her friends, who had thought that moving in with Ted was a phase, to cut her out for good. Over the years she began to climb through the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, eventually allowed to start her own division for Family Law, inspired by Ted's mother who told her about law proceedings in the muggle world. Andromeda and Tonks officially married in 1975, it was a small outdoor wedding with only close friends and family invited. She had thought of inviting Narcissa but ultimately decided against it both because she didn't want to start anything and also because she doubted that her younger sister would accept the invite. Her bridal party was made up of her daughter, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a Hufflepuff friend she had made at Hogwarts while dating Ted. Her cousin Sirius Black also attended the wedding as he had recently run away from home and was living with the Potter family, he stayed with the couple frequently, Andromeda glad to have someone from her childhood that she was still in contact with. First Wizarding War Andromeda was approached by Dumbledore in 1976 to join the Order because her position in the Ministry would be beneficial to his cause, but she refused not wanting to do anything that could endanger Ted or leave Nymphadora without a parent. She was also not ready to face the possibility that she would end up opposite a family member or old friend during a duel. Despite this she and Ted welcomed their home to Order members as a safe house. When Sirius was imprisoned for the mass murder, Andromeda spent months campaigning to get him a trial but was ignored everyone already convinced of his guilt. She attempted to get Remus to support her when she sent her first appeal, unaware that the two’s friendship had become strained over the years, but he refused. She continued to ask him for help for months, but it all came to a close when he lost his temper one of the times she came to ask him saying that they were all fooled by Sirius and she needed to move on. Post War Second Wizarding War Once again Andromeda and Ted were not official members of the Order of the Phoenix, but they allowed their home to be one of the Order's safe-houses. Nymphadora married Remus in the summer of 1997; a pairing that Andromeda was slightly hesitant about, not that she let her daughter know, due to her past interactions with Remus but was ultimately supportive of. After the Battle of the Seven Potters, they were instrumental in Harry's moving from Privet Drive to The Burrow as he and Hagrid took temporary refuge in the Tonks' home, where Andromeda took care of Hagrid's injuries. She had been caught by surprise when Harry mistook her for her sister, it was something that hadn't happened in many years, but ultimately laughed it off aware it was a simple mistake. She and Ted were both very worried about their daughter when they learned that the Order was ambushed by Death Eaters, though Ted tried to reassure her by pointing out that their daughter had been through worse in the course of her work as an Auror. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control in August of 1997, the magical protections around the Order safe-houses were broken. Andromeda and Ted were interrogated and tortured by Death Eaters for information pertaining to Harry Potter and the Order but neither of them revealed any information. Soon after this, their daughter discovered that she was pregnant and came to stay with Andromeda and Ted, as her husband temporarily left her out of fear that he would pass on lycanthropy to their child. The Ministry soon began persecuting Muggle-borns by forming the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which charged Muggle-borns with having stolen their magic and their wands from "real" witches and wizards. Ted refused to register on principle and was forced to go on the run; Andromeda, as a pure-blood, was safe and stayed with her pregnant daughter. Some months later, Andromeda was left a widow, as her husband was murdered by Snatchers. Andromeda remained at home during the Battle of Hogwarts to look after her grandson Life As A Grandmother Andromeda was left with custody of her grandson, though Teddy also spends a lot of time with his godfather, Harry Potter, and the Weasley family. Physical Description Andromeda closely resembled her elder sister Bellatrix physically, though she has light brown hair instead of black, and has softer and wider eyes. Thus, she is likely tall and bears the patrician beauty common to the Black family. Personality Slytherin Slytherin traits are traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership, self-preservation, determination, cleverness, and a desire for power. Slytherins value the past, whether their own or general history. They value long-lost relics, ancient civilisations, and are deeply tied to their own past. This ties in to their interest in mystery, which can take many forms. Slytherins like figuring things out early and using that information to their advantage. They may enjoy reading mystery novels, or playing strategy games such as chess. Slytherins are people that enjoy the challenge, but also the reward. Slytherins are ambitious. They have big dreams and the determination to see them realised. To them, their visions for themselves are extremely important, and can resort to methods that the other houses might not consider. This, when combined with their natural cleverness and talent for strategy, can be seen as cunning. This is not to say that Slytherins are amoral. In fact, Slytherins often live by their own personal code of morals, and almost universally have a sense of traditional honour. They are very proud, whether for better or worse. Like Ravenclaws, Slytherins value intelligence. However, while a Ravenclaw might seek a wide understanding, Slytherins are more focused on knowledge that they see as useful. They might be more gifted with their use of language, and might gravitate more towards the humanities. When this is the case, they might be adverse to maths or sciences, subjects which don’t directly help them. Slytherins are loyal, but they are very selective on who they are loyal to. They are not quick to like or trust a person, but once they do, they will be extremely loyal to that person. This loyalty is not limited to fellow Slytherins. It can extend very easily to other houses, and even beyond Hogwarts. In the past, Slytherins have had to band together due to prejudice from the other houses, but this need not be the case. To those that they have not accepted, they may be judgmental or close-minded (though they are much more open-minded towards ideas). However Slytherins also have a strongly-developed sense of self-preservation. This does not mean that Slytherins are cowards. In the end, they will do what is best for them and those they are loyal to, whether or not this is seen as the “noble” or “right” thing to do. Slytherins are natural leaders, though are often content sitting on the sidelines until they feel that they need to intervene. In stressful or hostile situations, Slytherins are gifted with the ability to keep a cool head. They can use their leadership skills to take control of a situation, and usually come out in one piece. Slytherin House is linked to the element of water, which is associated with imagination, intuition, nurturing, coldness, and emotion. Slytherins are highly emotional, though they chose to think with their heads. Often times, they see emotion as a sign of weakness, and will do their best to hide their emotions from others. They will also have a hard time apologising if they have wronged someone, as they also view this as a sign of weakness. Wand Wood Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, it retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner’s grave. What is certain is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner. Traditionally, yew is symbolic of raising the dead; protection; strength & emotional maturity. Core Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won. Relationships